1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fast responding temperature sensors having a structural support.
2. Prior Art
Temperature sensing is becoming increasingly important for advanced automobile engine control. For example, operation of an air fuel ratio control system may require determination of the temperature of the incoming air. For an idealized temperature probe, the temperature change of the probe is a function of the amount of heat going into the probe which is dependent upon the specific heat of the probe and the probe mass. Known temperature sensors include a thermocouple having a relatively sturdy structure and a relatively long delay in response to temperature change. Faster responding temperature sensors are also known, but they are generally too fragile or are otherwise impractical for in car use.
The prior art indicates that there is tradeoff between speed of response and the rigidity of the temperature sensor. For example, attaching a substrate to a fast responding fragile sensor in order to render it more durable results in an increased response time. Typically, the increase in response time made the "fast" response sensor comparable to the sturdier sensor with a slower response time. These are some of the problems this invention overcomes.